prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
May 15, 2019 NXT UK results
The May 15, 2019 NXT UK results was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand which aired on the WWE Network on May 15, 2019. Summary Jamie Hayter may have come to NXT UK with confidence, but after she made the mistake of slapping Piper Niven, all she walked away with was the full wrath of her opponent. Niven culminated her beatdown with a Michinoku Driver for her latest dominant triumph. In a truly high stakes back-and-forth showdown, Ligero fought through a rib injury to stay neck-and-neck with Jordan Devlin. In the final moments of the matchup, The Irish Ace dragged his masked opponent off the ropes and into a thunderous backdrop driver for the win. The victory earned Devlin the second slot in the imminent Fatal 4-Way to determine the No. 1 Contender to the WWE United Kingdom Championship. The intense Ilja Dragunov turned in mesmerizing debut, as he met the attack of Jack Starz with a smile and finished him off with the devastating Torpedo Moscow. He came, he saw, he conquered. Holy (Mos)cow! In the middle of a spirited contest between Xia Brookside and Killer Kelly, Jinny suddenly interrupted and ushered in the imposing Jazzy Gabert. Though it looked as if the two opponents might band together for a moment to take on the awesome presence, Kelly opted out at the last second and left Brookside to be driven face-first into the canvas. Clearly, The Fashionista's aspirations to run NXT UK just got a much stronger. Gallus’ Wolfgang brought the full force of his game against Dave Mastiff, hoisting his massive adversary onto his shoulders and slamming him down like a sack of potatoes. When Wolfgang missed the Howling Senton off the top rope, however, the “Bomber” roared back and finished him off with the earth-shattering Cannonball to capture the third slot in the Fatal 4-Way to crown the No. 1 contender to the WWE United Kingdom Title. The action was far from over, though, as The Coffey Brothers quickly stormed the ring and joined together with a rejuvenated Wolfgang to unleash a devastating post-match assault on Mastiff. Results ; ; *Piper Niven defeated Jamie Hayter *Jordan Devlin defeated Ligero in a WWE United Kingdom Championship #1 Contendership Qualifying Match *Ilja Dragunov defeated Jack Starz *Killer Kelly vs. Xia Brookside ended in a No Contest *Dave Mastiff defeated Wolfgang in a WWE United Kingdom Championship #1 Contendership Qualifying Match Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 5-15-19 NXT UK 1.jpg 5-15-19 NXT UK 2.jpg 5-15-19 NXT UK 3.jpg 5-15-19 NXT UK 4.jpg 5-15-19 NXT UK 5.jpg 5-15-19 NXT UK 6.jpg 5-15-19 NXT UK 7.jpg 5-15-19 NXT UK 8.jpg 5-15-19 NXT UK 9.jpg 5-15-19 NXT UK 10.jpg 5-15-19 NXT UK 11.jpg 5-15-19 NXT UK 12.jpg 5-15-19 NXT UK 13.jpg 5-15-19 NXT UK 14.jpg 5-15-19 NXT UK 15.jpg 5-15-19 NXT UK 16.jpg 5-15-19 NXT UK 17.jpg 5-15-19 NXT UK 18.jpg 5-15-19 NXT UK 19.jpg 5-15-19 NXT UK 20.jpg 5-15-19 NXT UK 21.jpg 5-15-19 NXT UK 22.jpg 5-15-19 NXT UK 23.jpg 5-15-19 NXT UK 24.jpg 5-15-19 NXT UK 25.jpg 5-15-19 NXT UK 26.jpg 5-15-19 NXT UK 27.jpg 5-15-19 NXT UK 28.jpg 5-15-19 NXT UK 29.jpg 5-15-19 NXT UK 30.jpg 5-15-19 NXT UK 31.jpg 5-15-19 NXT UK 32.jpg 5-15-19 NXT UK 33.jpg 5-15-19 NXT UK 34.jpg 5-15-19 NXT UK 35.jpg 5-15-19 NXT UK 36.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK #42 results * NXT UK results #42 at WWE.com * [ NXT UK results #42 on WWE Network] Category:2019 events